


Life Day with the Damerons

by Sourlander



Series: An Officer's Fall [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: It's Life Day and Poe is just happy.





	Life Day with the Damerons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QianLan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/gifts).



> First off: You should be able to read this without being familiar with the first part.
> 
> This is a short, epilogueish oneshot for [An Officer's Fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8313868/chapters/19038427) my FirstOrder!Poe AU.

Poe couldn’t move. Not for the life of him. Even breathing hurt. But to be honest, he didn’t mind all that much. In fact, he was kind of relieved, while all the while he felt a pang of guilt, whenever he heard the scratching of the shovel against the paving stones outside. He swallowed the painkiller, which would at least give him some relief for the next couple of hours.

            He lifted the mug with hot, steaming caf to his lips with his right hand, feeling the strain and the stabbing pain in his left shoulder, even as he tried to move it as little as possible. The drink tasted far too sweet, but Finn had made it, so he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain. Finn was fond of sugar and Poe got that. He really did. Oversweetening his drink was still endearing. Even after many, many years.

            With a soft smile, he put his mug down and looked at the datapad in his lap again, allowing himself to relax. The story was familiar and comforting at the same time, and as he read it, he could practically hear Finn’s voice. His narrator’s voice, which was Poe’s favourite by far. They’d had precious little time to share between them after they had decided to join up with the Resistance seven years ago, but the time they did have never passed without Finn reading to Poe. It was an uncomplicated and happy retreat in the madness of war. Of fighting.

            The war was over now, had been for two years in fact, and afterwards, he and Finn had found this small place on the outskirts of Hanna City, trying to fit into civilian life. Neither of them had ever thought they’d  get to this point, but here they were. The small trading business they had set up together was going rather well, even though Poe found himself aching for the old times, when he’d been able to be a pilot. When didn’t have to worry about politics as much as he had to now, that the Republic was trying to incorporate former First Order officers like himself into their society. Those, who wanted to integrate, that was. Most of them were seen as victims, especially the Stormtroopers and Poe and Finn spent more and more time helping those refugees, while they let their employees handle most of the business.

            But not today.

            Today was a day off. Life Day.

            Poe closed his eyes with a smirk, when he saw Finn shovelling snow outside the window. He’d never forget the first Life Day they’d spent together, shortly after their escape from the First Order. The shabby hotel room and the creaky bed. He’d never been more comfortable in his whole life. The sense of being safe, even in the precarious situation they’d been in, couldn’t be fully described, except that Poe knew, it was because of Finn. All of it, was because of Finn.

He put the datapad aside, when he saw the little one stir in the crib and got to his feet. “Hey, sweetpea,” he muttered, bending low over the crib and ignoring the stinging pain in his shoulder. It had already abated somewhat and would be gone in no time. She shifted in her sleep, but her eyes remained firmly closed. They’d adopted her a few weeks ago and Poe was sure that going to the adoption agency had been the best decision they’d ever made. At least, since they’d decided to storm off into the unknown.

She wrinkled her freckled nose and sneezed softly, a tiny sigh escaping her lips. Tentatively, Poe reached into the cot and let his fingertips slide over the soft skin. She relaxed immediately.

“Hey, no lifting!”

Poe didn’t wince. He had heard Finn stomp in. With a shake of his head, he turned around to face his husband. The snow had gathered atop Finn’s scarlet hat and his green shoes were caked with the stuff. He’d preferred colourful clothing ever since they had run off together, and somehow he was the only one Poe knew, who could pull it off.

“You’re dripping on the carpet,” Poe said with a smile.

“It’ll survive.” Finn smiled as he stepped out of his shoes. “Dezi still sleeping?”

Poe nodded enthusiastically. “That she is. But not for long, I think.” He turned to look at their daughter. Her dark red hair was a true mess and for a moment he wished he could reach for her and lose himself in her wonderful baby scent.

Behind him, Finn was taking off his jacket and hanging it carelessly over a chair. He felt him approach and sighed in appreciation as Finn put his arms around him, nestling his cheek against Poe’s, who shivered slightly at the cold still radiating off Finn.

“And how is your shoulder?” Finn asked, eyes fixed on the sleeping girl.

“Painful,” Poe admitted. It was an old injury and it acted up every now and again. But he’d never regretted joining the Resistance. Not even when he’d had to spend months in recovery after a mission, which had almost failed.

Finn’s lips caressed his cheek and Poe closed his eyes. “You want me to put some medicine on it?” he whispered and Poe nodded.

“Sure… but just that. Dezi is gonna be up soon.” His eyes fell shut, despite his declaration, when he felt Finn’s hand move up his arm.

“Agreed,” Finn said. “It’s just so damn freezing outside and you’re so warm.”

“Not _hot_? I’m shocked.”

Finn’s soft laugh made him grin. “Hot like an oven.”

Poe grabbed both of Finn’s hands and put them under his armpits. “Better?” They felt like ice.

“So much better.” Finn laughed again and kissed his cheek. “Time for your medicine.”

Poe nodded in agreement. “Alright, Mister Finn.”

“Dameron. It’s Finn Dameron.”

“Sure. How could I forget.” Poe turned to look at him over his good shoulder. “Thanks for shovelling the snow.”

“Sure. You’re up, when I need to recover from the cold I just caught.”

“Deal.”

“So… are we gonna do this?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
